


Sweet valentine

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know when but at some point instead of thinking of strawberry- blonde hair he was thinking of broad shoulders, muscles everywhere and a certain somebody's deep voice. somewhere along the way he started wishing that Jackson was his valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet valentine

::Stackson::

 

It all started 7th grade when Jackson had seen Stiles giving Lydia( who wasn’t dating Jackson yet) a piece of homemade chocolate to her on valentines day. Jackson had laughed at his face and had given Lydia a whole box of chocolates while picking the piece that Stiles had made and threw it back to him.

“What’s up Stilinski, are you so poor that you can’t even afford some chocolate?”

“For your information jackass it actually cost more making homemade chocolate” he snarled back. Well depending on what type of chocolate really, but he wasn't going to tell Jackson that.

Jackson let out a scoff while throwing his arm around Lydia’s shoulder. "Whatever. I bet they taste disgusting anyway.”

Stiles frowned at that. Baking was something that his mom had taught him before she died. He remembers how they would wake up early on the weekends and baked together. How she would only bake him her special white chocolate cookies for special occasions, blueberry cupcakes for his birthday, apple pie for Christmas. But then he remember how Scott literally let out a moan that Stiles is sure nobody should hear outside of a bedroom, when he ate the chocolates he had given him. His dad hugging him that morning and telling him how they tasted the same as his mothers and how proud she would be that he hadn’t given up doing the one thing that they both loved.

So he took out another piece that he had in his hoodie pocket, unwrapped the piece and shoved the piece of chocolate in between Jackson’s lips noticing how soft they were before quickly taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pocket.

Jackson made a surprised sound before his whole body relaxed and let out a moan of pleasure. Beside him Lydia giggled making his insides feel all warm an fuzzy. Stiles smirked at Jackson once seeing that the other boy likes his chocolate.

“Yours might cost more but mine were made out of love Jacky, and that beats anything.” He said while dramatically putting both hands over his heart before walking away. Because yeah. That how _The Stiles_ rolls.

 

::

 

And that's how this weird rivalry between the two of them started. Each year for Valentines Jackson would buy Lydia some flowers and order some chocolates for her and then he would spend the rest of the day looking for a chocolate that would surely taste better than any sweets that Stiles would make.

And Stiles would bake and bake and then bake some more until he found the perfect chocolate, cookie or muffin(depending on what he was making that year) to give to Jackson. He would try to pay attention and listen closely when Jackson would talk about foods he liked in order to use that to his advantage.

 

::

 

The 'tradition' that they had made fell apart when Jackson left for London. When stiles had found out that Jackson had left a part of him felt betrayed at the thought that he had left without so much as a goodbye hurt but it's not like they were friends he tells himself, they were just in love with the same girl and nothing more.

"Dude! Now you have a chance with Lydia!" Scott had exclaimed and bumped shoulders with him, with a huge smile on his face.

Stiles had played along and talked about how he was going woo the hell out of her and win her over.

He ignored the weird feeling for Jackson that he didn't really understand what it meant.

Days became weeks and weeks became months.

It was only a couple of months later that they started hearing from Jackson. The first person he contacted was Danny and then the rest of the pack. Stiles was surprised when he got a text early one morning from Jackson. He had stared at the text for a while and that weird tingling feeling in his stomach started again. 'Maybe I ate something bad' he thinks before getting up and getting ready for school. It wasn't until he was in the school parking lot just sitting in his Jeep that he decided to text back.

That same week Lydia started going out with Aiden.

Stiles had slowly began to text Jackson daily about two weeks later. It began with a text or two a day and then to full out conversations that lasted hours. Always at random times during the day because of the time difference but Stiles didn't mind. It was nice to talk to someone that knew about what was going on and not having to hold back and making sure that he didn't blurt out something that could give him or the pack away.

 

::

 

It was the first week of February in their junior year and everything was back to normal. Deucalion was gone. Jennifer Blake or Julia or whatever her name was is gone. Derek and Cora are back from their little vacation. Peter still creeping around. Scott's dad slowly trying to insert himself in Scott's life, when he noticed all of the valentine decoration filling up the walls of the school that he remembered that he had to bake some chocolate. Already lost in his head thinking about what to bake for Jackson that he remembered that there was no reason to. That Jackson was gone.

It felt weird after so long that he stopped walking at the feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that popped up whenever he thought of a certain jock.

The week passed by slowly, his texts with Jackson felt weird now. He watched as Isaac made plans for Allison, Lydia and Aidens love/hate thing they have going on, Scott's weird flirting methods with Kira, Erica and Boyd _and_ Cora being all couple-y _together_ , Ethan with some random barista from the Cafés down the street, and surprisingly Derek trying to actually make conversation with someone. Derek would stutter and blush when talking to the Hawaiian boy and Danny would smile showing his adorable dimples which would make Derek stop talking and just stare at the younger man. Making them both to blush and making everyone else laugh.

It was like watching a weird mating ritual out in the open. He took a video and send it to Jackson, laughing when he read over Jackson's responds.

 

::

 

It was a couple days later and he had just finished packing everyone's chocolate into his bag when his phone chimed. He took it out of his back pocket and unlocked it to find a text from Jackson. He felt his heart speed up and he opened up the text.

It was a picture of a window. He could see Jacksons reflection and could only stare at the boy in the picture. His eyes ran over Jacksons body and he felt himself blush when he realized he was checking out the other boy. But what really caught his eyes was everything that was inside the shop. He had taken a picture of a store that had chocolate on display. He could see a variety of chocolates, cakes, muffins, cupcakes and other sweets. On the top display he read the words 'Happy Valentine!' On them. He felt a huge smile on his face. He send a quick text back and made his way to school.

It wasn't until he watched as Aiden surprised Lydia with a bouquet of flowers and a giant teddy bear that he realized that he didn't feel anything. There was no jealousy as he watched the banshee and ex-alpha kiss. Instead he kept thinking about the text from Jackson. He was in the middle of taking a out of his burger when he realized that he loved Jackson.

He _loved_ Jackson.

He loved _Jackson_.

..And honestly it wasn't that surprising. He knew that he was attracted to the boy but it still freaked him out because this feelings for Jackson were nothing like what he felt for Lydia. Nothing could compare for how strongly he felt toward the jock.

He felt all of the werewolves(and kitsune) eyes on him, provably from te way that his heart started beating like crazy. He waved them off and looked down at the half finished text for Jackson. He was afraid to look at anyone because what it they can tell? Maybe they'll know. Maybe they already know. By the time the bell rings he still hasn't texted Jackson back and now he's too afraid that the Jock will somehow know that Stiles loves him and he'll get freaked out and stop talking to him.

He doesn't text back the rest of the day. He makes up an excuse later that night and tries to act normal.

 

::

 

Nothing changes after he realizes his feeling for Jackson. The school year drags on and other than some supernatural creatures and midnight Skype calls from Jackson and his dad and Ms.McCall finally dating everything is the same as always. The new school year starts and the pack all have a party to celebrate being alive and making it to their senior year.

It almost that time of the year when Jackson starts acting weird. His text sometimes to short or sometimes he rambled about random things the same way Stiles does when he's trying to avoid talking about something.

That Valentine he was disappointed when he woke up and noticed that he hadn't gotten a happy valentine text. He wrapped up his chocolates and left to school. Just like the year before he gave the cookies to all of his friends only this time his smile was fake. The other give him looks but he pretends not to notice.

At the end of the day when all of his friends leave for their dates Stiles stays behind and walks toward the lacrosse field. He checks his phone and finds no new messages from Jackson. He sits down and takes the only box left of cookies in his backpack. He holds it in his hand for a couple of minutes before stuffing in back into his bag and going home.

Stiles parks his jeep in his driveway when he sees a shadow in the corner of his eyes. He looks over and his whole body freezes, he even stops breathing.

"Jackson?" It come out as a whisper.

Stiles gets out if the jeep and makes his way toward the person sitting in his front steps and when the boy looks up Stiles heart skips a beat and he runs the last couple of steps and jumps into Jacksons arms without thinking.

"Jackson!hey!" He pulls back and stares at Jackson. "Hey." He repeats softer.

Jackson smiles back at him and it makes his leg weak and butterflies erupt inside his stomach. That's when he noticed how close they are and he feels his face heat up and he knows that his whole face and ears are probably red.

"Hi." Jackson says and yep, there it is. The small accent that Jackson had picked up almost makes him swoon.

"I- when did y- what are you doing here?" Stiles is sure that his brain has officially died.

"Surprise?" Jackson shrugs his shoulder and looks up at Stiles making Stiles notice that the other bo- no the other man is a couple inches smaller.

Stiles is still buzzing with happiness when he invites the other man inside, and when he gets them something to drink and when he finally sits down next to him and the butterfly are still there while they talk an talk.

It's maybe a couple hours later when Jackson starts fidgeting and gets all quiet. Stile is about to ask what's wrong when Jackson clears his throat a couple of times and starts speaking.

"I- I wanted to apologize for everything."

"What are yo-"

"No, let me finish. Please." And stiles can't say no when Jackson is looking at him that way. So he only nods his head and Jackson starts to speak again.

"I know that I treated you bad during high school..and middle school.. and elementary school." Jackson look up through his lashes at Stiles and scratches the back of his neck. "And this last year you've become one of my closest friends."

And Stiles heart totally doesn't break a little at the words 'friends'.

"- and somehow you became my 'to go' person. You're the first and last person I text. Whenever something happens you're the firs person I want to tell. Whenever I'm down you're the only one that can make me smile, that can make me feel again." And what? Stiles is beyond speechless trying to understand what he's hearing.

"Your my anchor Stiles. Somehow you crawled under my skin and took over my head." Jackson takes in a deep breath before continuing. " I know that I probably don't deserve it but I- I want Us. I want there to be an us. And maybe I can never apologize enough for treating you the way I did but I- I wasn't- I think-." He reaches over and takes Stiles hand. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one that felt something. That I haven't read this wrong." He looks up with hopeful eyes and Stiles get lost in them.

'Of course not' be want to yell.i want there to be an Us too. I love you, I love you. _Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ his mind screams but he's still frozen from shock. A million and a half emotions run through him, one after another. He wants to pull Jackson in and kiss him, breath him in and just hold him until he falls asleep and then he want to wake up an watch Jackson sleep. See him at his most vulnerable and take care of him. He want this like nothing else. Yes, please, be mine _mineminemine_.

A movement brings him back out of his head and he watches as disappointment fills Jackson eyes and he pulls his hand back from where he still had Stiles in his. He stand up and nonono this isn't suppose to happen.

"No!" He yells and jumps off the sofa.

"No?" Jackson repeat and his shoulder droop down making him look so defeated.

"No, yes, I mean- I-." He turns around and takes out the small box in his backpack. He turns around and takes a couple steps to where Jackson was and shoved the box at him not saying anything. Not being able to say anything.

Jackson had a confused expression when he slowly opens the small box and Stiles watches as a small smile appears on the boys lips and then transforms into a breathtaking smile.

"I- yes! Yes." Jackson puts down the box and takes that last step between the two teenagers and grabs Stiles head between his hands and pulls him down to his level. "Yes." He whispers. Making Stiles shiver and he reaches out and grabs by the waist before pulling him in.

"Really?" he hears the surprise, hope and disbelieve in his own voice.

"Really." Are Jacksons last word before their lips meet. Those are actually the last word either of them speak for a while.

 

::

 

And that's how Stiles very first Valentine with somebody else starts. And ends with them cuddling in his bed eating the dozen cookies in the box with the words reading 'be mine' on them.


End file.
